Gracie Taylor
"A beautiful soul is never forgotten" -Gracie to Lily in Pilot Gracie is a main character in bloodlines. She is a Banshee/Witch Hybrid. She is 9 years old. Early Life Gracie was born in December 2009 as Gracelyn Clara Taylor to a 15 year old Skye Taylor & her high school boyfriend (Who is a witch). Her Great Grandpa, Skye grandpa was a Banshee. When she was born her grandparents make it look like she's their daughter and not Skye's because their feel ashamed that Skye got pregnant has a teenager. For the first nine years of her life Gracie didn't know about her witch/banshee hybrid powers nor that Skye "Her Sister" was actually her mother. In May 2019 her parents were killed & her sister Lily was attack by a "Wolf" actually being Enzo. Her adopted brother Nate saves Lily's life. In August 2019 Skye became they legal guardian. Throughout Bloodlines Season 1 We first see nine year old Gracie entering the Kitchen wearing a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair. She tells Skye she look like a Disney Character so Skye tell her to change, Later in the in the Pilot Carson forgets to drive Gracie to school so Skye has too. Later that day Lily is walking Gracie home from school and they run into the new boy Elijah Whitmore. Lily is feeling awkward because she is crushing on him & Gracie notice. The next day Gracie meets Elijah again when Elijah came over to apologize to Lily. She tells Lily the cute strange guy she likes is at the door. Gracie touches Elijah's arm and sense death. Later that night she tells Lily she know their parents are dead and give Lily some advice about her & Elijah, In Season 1 Episode 2 Gracie comes into the kitchen for breakfast with Carson, Lily & Addie and Gracie notices that Nate has return. Gracie tells Nate about Lily & Elijah. Later that day Gracie is walking the street with Skye. Gracie tells Skye about her new found powers but Skye brushes it off not believing Gracie. They end up running into Matt & Matt ask Skye to go out for drinks & Skye said yes. Gracie asks Skye what is she doing & Skye tells Gracie that she thinks Matt is cute. Attitude towards Vampires As of the Pilot Gracie hasn't found out Vampires exists. Attitude towards Humans She cares deeply for her family & friends. Personality Gracie is very kind, sassy, sarcastic and very intelligent for her age. Physical Appearance Gracie is 4 foot 6. She has Blonde shoulder length Hair & Blue Eyes. Powers & Abilities Gracie has the normal powers a Witch & Banshee has. Weaknesses Gracie has the normal weaknesses that a Witch/Banshee hybrid has. Relationships * Lilcie (Lily & Gracie) (Aunty & Niece) * Addcie (Addie & Gracie) (Aunty & Niece) * Carcie (Carson & Gracie) (Uncle & Niece) * Natcie (Nate & Gracie) (Uncle & Niece) * Skycie (Skye & Gracie) (Mother & Daughter) * The Taylor Family (Family) * Gralyn (Gracie & Dylan) (Best Friends) Appearance Season 1 * Pilot * Season 1 Episode 2 Name * Gracelyn is a Latin name. It was derived from the Latin for God's goodness -- or grace. * Gracie is a Irish name. Its a nickname of the name Grace. It means love. * Clara is a Latin name. Bright, clear * Taylor is a British surname. It means Tailor. Trivia * Gracie is in the 4th grade in season 1. * Gracie is a straight A student. Quotes Season 1 Gracie: "I Look like a Disney Character." Lily: "His kind of..." Gracie: ":Super Hot.:" Gracie: "Lil that hot new guy from your school is here to speak with you." Gracie: Don't you dare lie to me. I am not a idiot. I know mom & dad are dead. I knew all this time. I know something is wrong but everyone tells me everything fine but I know everyone is lying. -Pilot Gracie: "There here". Gallery